Beyette
As opposed to "Dustin Beyette " music, songs written by Dustin Beyette for a project called "Beyette " are intended for a more typical delivery of a mainstream style vocal format of music. "Beyette" music is where the music heard is wrapped around a vocal theme and focus, rather than the instrumental sounds by themselves being the focal point of the productions which is the chief interest of the "Dustin Beyette " project. 'FIRST ALBUM' The first full length album by Beyette is "Change". 14 songs that were realistically prepared for live performance by a band of 6 or less musicians. Songs of genre/genre-bending that combine the sonic palette of alternative rock, ambient, hip hop and industrial genres. 'SECOND ALBUM' Since 2009's "Change", Dustin has been constantly working on and refining the followup, "Growth", the album that has been described to others by Dustin Beyette as "the first in this particular musical format." "Growth" is expected to be another independent release that will be available for online purchase as well as physical release on Compact Disc, it's another release that features many new sounds as well as sounds familiar to Beyette fans. The sounds are also divided into three partitions for people less interested in shuffle style genre mixing and a more consistent track list. 'LIVE BAND' The first line up for the first show which is pictured above was: *'Mat White:' Guitar *'Morgan Palmer:' Bass *'elsworth:' DJ *'Dustin Beyette:' Vocals Songs performed in the first show were from the record "Change" which was not released yet, "Nothing I Do", "Still Afraid to Ask", "The Box" and "Guided without Direction". There was a second show performed at The Big Easy in Portland, Maine with a second lineup: *'James S. Lowry:' Bass *'Nick "Nicktendo" Ridley:' Lead Guitar *'Matt Awkward:' Keyboards *'Cornell Welch:' Percussion *'Dustin Beyette:' Vocals Since then other people have been involved with the project and have practiced and learned parts with the intention of booking shows, those who have been involved to participate in a roll in the band have been: *'Tim Britting:' Bass *'Marc Beatham:' DJ *'Jakob Pike:' Bass *'G Dubbs:' DJ In late 2012, guitarists/instrumentalists Joshua Africa and Hans Grether joined the live aspect of the band and have been practicing vigorously as the Lead and Rhythm guitarists respectively. Dustin has expressed great excitement on the official facebook page with every update on their progress. Hans has unfortunately left the Los Angeles area and is no longer in the band because he lives in Los Osos. Josh has practiced his parts for every song on "Change" and has presets of the effects for each song on his guitar hardware. 'PRESENT AND FUTURE' ''The original forecast: It is likely that Beyette will be booking shows in the Los Angeles area performing songs from "Change " as well as trying out new material from "Growth " to gauge crowd reaction, and once "Growth" is released, a live campaign organized now that Dustin has relocated to Los Angeles. This project is not on hiatus, but rather in it's coccoon stage where everything needs to be a certain way before it is appropriately presented. Ideally Beyette is a 5-6 piece band for the songs to sound exactly as they do on the records. The current forecast:'' After the disappointment from the release of "Growth ", it likely that this project will be discontinued. Everything has been privatized and archived. Nothing has been deleted. All released that were public before "Growth" are still public, and available for purchase and streaming. A physical reissue of "Change" might still be released, as it is currently rare and out of print. Category:Beyette Category:Projects